The Key/Combo/Indicator Cases referenced above disclose combination operated locks of the type typically used to secure luggage, travelcases, briefcases and the like during travel and transport. The combination operated locks disclosed in the Key/Combo/Indicator Cases include padlocks that also may be operated by a key or key-like tool such as may be possessed by the federal government to facilitate inspection of the contents of luggage, travelcases, briefcases and the like on which the padlocks are installed and/or that are secured by the padlocks. Padlocks disclosed in the referenced Key/Combo/Indicator Cases also are provided with status indicators capable of visually signalling that a key or key-like tool has been used to unlock the associated lock, typically to enable governmental inspection of the contents of an associated piece of luggage, travelcase, briefcase or the like.
Combination operated locks including padlocks and locks of other kinds that are installed on hardcases such briefcases and the like are widely used by travelers who appreciate the convenience of dialing a simple combination to open their luggage without having to carry, locate and make use of a proper key each time a travel bag is to be opened and relocked.
When the Transportation Security Administration took over the handling of airport security in accordance with the Homeland Security Act, an intensified effort made to inspect the locked travel bags of airline passengers often resulted in the destruction of the combination locks used to secure luggage, travelcases, briefcases and the like when these locks were forcibly opened to permit inspection of contents. The forcible opening and/or removal of combination operated locks for inspection of the contents of luggage, travelcases, briefcases and the like usually renders the locks unsuitable for reuse, and unfortunately leaves the inspected bags unlocked, with their contents subject to pilfer and theft during travel and transport.
To accommodate the need of travelers for post-inspection luggage security while also accommodating the needs of government personnel to quickly and easily open and inspect selected and suspect bags that are secured by combination operated locks, a proposal was advanced by an entity known as Travel Sentry for providing government personnel with so-called “override keys” for nondestructively opening consumer owned, combination operated locks that have built-in “key override” features.
In accordance with the proposal of Travel Sentry, combination operated locks having a “key override” capability have been sold by many lock manufacturers. These locks may be purchased by consumers for locking their luggage, travelcases, briefcases and the like, or may be installed on luggage, travelcases, briefcases and the like by the manufacturers thereof. If the locked travel bags, briefcases and the like are inspected by government personnel, the locks are opened for inspection of contents using keys or key-like tools that are made available to and controlled by government authorized inspectors (but not to the owners of the locks), and then are relocked by the inspectors. Bags inspected and relocked in this manner are intended to have their contents secured by relocking them using the same combination operated locks that were used initially by the owners thereof.